According to the prior art it is known that electronic data can be practically processed using corresponding databases and electronic data processing systems. In the classical sense there is a so-called “client-server model” in this case, wherein the client makes an inquiry, a so-called request, to a service of the server and waits for the answer from the server, the so-called response, before the client makes use of the service of the server. The areas of application of the respective database are, as a rule, matched to the requirements of the application.
For some time however, a completely new concept in information technology has been opening up: so-called “cloud computing.” The concept of this development promises high potential, because software and data are no longer processed or stored locally, but rather in a completely external and complex infrastructure. With this emerging technology it is also possible to store complete hardware and software systems in the so-called cloud and thus provide the necessary IT services in real time as services via a network, such as for example the Internet, and be charged according to respective usage. Of course this “outsource technology” harbors not only advantages, but also disadvantages, which have great impact in the context of data security and reliability.
Due to modern business and office structures, work done in a network has become one of the pillars of business success, and consequently doing without these structures and the associated hardware and software is no longer conceivable, or conceivable only with difficulty. As a rule the largest part of all office work today is performed via electronic data processing systems in combination with a plurality of programs and systems.
Electronic correspondence forms an essential component of communication in business and office life, wherein a suitable email program in conjunction with an input device such as for example a computers, laptop, BlackBerry system, tablet PC, etc. is a fixed component of modern communication. Of course not all information structures of modern office work are covered by modern electronic communications means, and it is thus understandable that in addition, the classic postal letter and fax continue to occupy a thoroughly respectable position in nearly every business- and office-structure.
It is also hardly surprising that due to new and modern possibilities for data acquisition and archiving, optical character recognition (OCR for short) has been introduced as a connection between modern data processing and the classic letter/fax.
In this case, in addition to the classic archiving systems, such as filing cabinets and the corresponding introduction of identification elements, e.g. file numbers or similar, the document in question is scanned using a suitable external peripheral device and automatic text recognition and optionally automatic text correction is carried out by so-called OCR software. The document, which now exists in electronic form, can now of course be incorporated into already-existing archiving systems, or sent worldwide by electronic mail as an attachment without delay. The described “electrification” of classic business data makes a method of electronically archiving data essential in the modern office.
Here suitable IT infrastructures enable the archiving of any data arising in the course of ordinary business, such as e-mails, telephone conversations, etc. The possibility to integrate, for example, postal correspondence and faxes into an electronic archiving or data system as well is completely possible as seen in the above description.
A basic advantage of such an archiving system for electronic data is the fact that a replica is generated of the electronic data in their entirety and correspondingly stored in the electronic archive. This standardized methodology now allows, independently of the respective client's operating system, all-encompassing securing of the electronic data, which ensures high reliability due to the archiving of the replicas. As a rule these protected replicas are recoverable at any time, and thus in the case of a client-failure, the last known state of the electronic data can be immediately recovered.
In order to fully exploit the possibility of electronic archiving, however, additional appropriate IT infrastructures are needed that make it possible to access previously archived data and not only find specific data once again via this infrastructure, but also ensure to the respective user that these requested data will be made available in processed and readable form. Given that, depending on company size, this archive can now reach corresponding dimensions, the internal organization of the archive, as well as the simplicity of recovery of requested data play a significant role.
Since the full scope of all electronic data in an enterprise that is comprised of a combination of different technical systems, which are primarily independent, electronic systems, cannot be readily determined on an ad-hoc basis, this presents a considerable challenge for IT infrastructure.
However, if the required electronic data is not located either at the local workstation (client) or in the archiving system provided for the workstation, the worker concerned has no choice but to try to find the required data through inquiry and research. This research is not infrequently very time-consuming, and for example in enterprises that operate globally, it is not worthwhile simply due to the distances involved, because the result is in no proportion to the effort required. However, precisely such research might be required, and a corresponding uneconomical level of productivity has to be accepted.
Due to a globalization of the enterprise and the decentralization of locations associated therewith, it must thus be taken into account that the information flow in this sphere might be additionally restricted in the future, and the above-mentioned uneconomical level of productivity might have to be accepted on a permanent basis. Here massive disadvantages obviously result from the prior art, the disadvantages becoming manifest in that the above-mentioned structures per se must have a central data processing system, or they will possess little reliability be with respect to security technology. With such globalization of an enterprise, experience has shown that in enterprises that operate worldwide, and that also operate a plurality of geographically distributed branches and subsidiaries, problems can result with respect to the storage and distribution of data pursuant to the respective laws of the respective countries. For example, problems result in connection from the directive 95/46/EC for the protection of natural persons in data processing of personal data and free movement of data, as this directive, for example, includes a basic prohibition on the transfer of personal data from EU member countries to countries that do not have a data protection level equivalent to EU law. The central tenet here is the storage location of the respective data.
A further aspect of the task is of course to use already existing infrastructure in combination with the prevailing current and future standards and thus provide a method that, a few years from now, will also allow fast and as far as possible uncomplicated handling for the user, which nevertheless, however, forfeits none of its security and can be expanded at any time without major effort.
This task is far from accomplished by the state of the art, as it is either handled via a client-server system, and thus has a central data processing location, which can in fact be implemented redundantly, but that is nevertheless not immune to external attacks, because if there is a successful attack on the server system, the remaining system will no longer able to operate. The situation is similar with the previously mentioned cloud solution, wherein all data and the corresponding software itself are partially or completely stored in the cloud solution. With respect to data security, this also does not appear to be an ideal solution. The basic expense that would have to be incurred in order to make data secure in this prior art, to ensure reliability, and above all to allow for expansion, is exorbitant. It is known from experience that with the method, existing infrastructure must be adapted when the structure is enlarged, at significant expense and corresponding cost in terms of time in order to ensure problem-free operation for the user. This kind of guarantee will often require an all-around adjustment of the complete central information management system, which will involve a significant amount of additional effort and possibly problems with respect to integration into the existing system. On the other hand, for example, a migration of partial systems also generates massive problems with respect to effort. In a case of migration, the centralized complete data would have to be separated and suitably further processed. In this respect, selling part of the company, including the corresponding electronic data, might be a viable solution, also in view of the financial expense of the separation of the centrally stored data.
It is known from the prior art that central data processing locations are currently used to manage client-server systems and supply the respective clients with appropriate information by means of centralized servers. Some massive disadvantages obviously result from this centralization. Thus, during maintenance, adequate replacements must be provided, or the time at which maintenance is carried out must be adapted to normal working routines. In enterprises that operate worldwide, this alone can lead to massive problems, such as for example that of finding a maintenance window that will work on a global basis. Unforeseen system damage can, at worst, lead to a prolonged drop in the productivity of the enterprise and would involve major and corresponding financial strains. The cited system damage could for example result from active attacks on the centralized server, from the failure of a centralized system, or from the failure of a data service. In principle, however, in each case, the entire system would be affected by the malfunction, and maintenance or data recovery could in such cases be very cost-intensive. Even an expansion of the system could lead to significant difficulties for ongoing operation.